Women of the Otherworld series
Women of the Otherworld series is written by Kelley Armstrong. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Short Stories Series Description or Overview The series tells the stories of a diverse group of strong, smart, and skillful supernatural women and their equally talented mates. Primary Supe werewolves What Sets it Apart The only female werewolf in existence. Narrative Type and Narrators First person narrative ;Narrators * Elena: Bitten #1, Stolen #2: Broken #6, Frostbitten #10 * Paige: Dime Store Magic #3, Industrial Magic #4, * Eve: Haunted #5, * Jaime: No Humans Involved #7 * Hope & Lucas: Personal Demon #8 * multiple narrators, 3rd person: Living with the Dead #9, Thirteen #13 * Savannah: Waking the Witch #11, Spell Bound #12 Books in Women of the Other world Series # Bitten (2001) # Stolen (2002) # Dime Store Magic (2003) # Industrial Magic (2004) # Haunted (2005) # Broken (2006) # No Humans Involved (2007) # Personal Demon (2008) # Living with the Dead (2008) # Frost Bitten (2009) # Waking the Witch (2010) # Spellbound (Aug 4, 2011) # Thirteen (July 26, 2012) ~ Final ~ See full Reading Order list below... Shorts and Anthologies *'Free Shorts': Free Online Fiction | Kelley Armstrong Collections: (Book of shorts all by one author) * Men of the Otherworld (2009) * Tales of the Otherworld (2010) * Otherworld Nights (2014) Short Stories: * 0.01. Rebirth (20 pages) 20 pgs—in Tales of the Otherworld (how Aaron got reborn as a vampire) * 0.02. Infusion (2005) 23-pgs—in Men of the Otherworld (Jeremy's mother) * 0.03. Savage (2004) 174 pages—in Men of the Otherworld (Jimmy finds Clay) * 0.04. Ascension (2004) 123 pages—in Men of the Otherworld (continuation of Clay's story: teen—adult) * 0.05. Demonology (2005) eBook, 20 pages — Available online (Talia and her son Adam) * 0.06. Bewitched(2002) 58 pages—in Tales of the Otherworld (how Kristof Nast and Eve Levine meet) * 0.07. Birthright (2005) 16 pages — in Tales of the Otherworld (Logan coming to Stonehaven) * 0.08.Beginnings (2004) 202 pages — in Tales of the Otherworld (how Clay and Elena) Becoming (2011) free online graphic novella, 28 pages — (storyof Elena’s “becoming” a werewolf—that dark period) * 0.09.Becoming (2011) free online graphic novella, 28 pages — (story of Elena’s “becoming” a werewolf—that dark period) * 0.10. The Case of the Half-Demon Spy (2005) — in Tales of the Otherworld (Lucas Cortez and Eve Levine) * 0.11. Expectations (2005) 17 pages — in Tales of the Otherworld (Lucas Cortez and Eve Levine) * 0.12. Truth and Consequences (2002) 7 pages — Free online short story (Elena deciding to leave the Pack) * 0.13. Territorial (2005) 15 pages — Available free online (Karl Marsten before the events of Bitten)' * 1.1. Ghosts (2005) 9 pages — in Tales of the Otherworld (Clay and Elena are in Toronto) * 1.2. Escape (2005), 12 pages — Available free online (Eve’s incarceration at the compound) * 4.1. Wedding Bell Hell (2005) 34 pages — Tales of the Otherworld (Paiga and Lucas preparing for their wedding) * 5.1. Adventurer (2005) 6 pages — Available free online (Silent Kenneth, the shaman) * 5.2. Chaotic in Dates From Hell (2006) * 5.3. Bargain (2005) * 7.1. Framed (2008) * 7.2. Twilight (2007) in Many Bloody Returns, By Blood We Live, and Otherwold Nights * 7.3. "Stalked" in My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (2008) ~ The Hunter and The Hunted (2012), and Otherwold Nights * 8,1. Chivalrous (2011) in Subterranean: Tales of Dark Fantasy 2 and Otherworld Nights * 8.2. "The Ungrateful Dead" in Blood Lite 1 (2008) ~ anthology * 9.1. Kitsunegari (2009) in Men of the Otherworld * 9.2 "Zen and the Art of Vampirism" in Vampires: The Recent Undead (2009/2011) ~ anthology * 9.3. Angelic (2009) * 9.4. Learning Curve (2010) * 9.5. Checkmate (2009) * 9.6. Recruit (2009) * 10.1. The List in Imaginarium 2012: The Best Canadian Speculative Writing, and Evolve 2: Vampire Stories of the Future Undead * 10.2. Forbidden (2012) ~ Collection: Women of the Otherworld stories * 10.3. Lucifer's Daughter in Blood Lite II: Overbite (2010) ~ anthology * 10.4. Counterfeit Magic (2010) * 10.5. "V Plates" in Blood Lite III: Aftertaste (2012) (Noah) * 10.6. "Off-Duty Angel" in The Hunter and The Hunted (2012) ~ eSpecial * 10.7. Hidden (2011) in Otherworld Nights * 10.8. Amityville Horrible (2012) * 13.1. From Russia With Love (2012) in Otherworld Nights * 13.3. Brazen (December 15th 2013) ~ Collection: Women of the Otherworld stories * 13.4. Bounty Hunt (2014) * 13.5. Forsaken (2015) Listings of Shorts and Anthologies: *Otherworld Short Stories by Kelley Armstrong ~ Goodreads *Women of the Otherworld series by Kelley Armstrong ~ Goodreads *Short Stories - Otherworld Wiki *Free Online Fiction | Kelley Armstrong *Books | Kelley Armstrong *List of shorts and novels ~ Author's site *Women of the Otherworld - Wikipedia Other Series by Author Onsite *Cainsville series World Building * Fang-tastic Fiction: Kelley Armstrong: OTHERWORLD Series * Extras | Kelley Armstrong * Women of the Otherworld Series Setting * Stonehaven—Upstate New York: House where the pack live. (#1, 2, 6, 10) Places: * Toronto, Canada (#1) * New York state: The Pack territory (#1, 2, 6, 10) * Bear Valley: A small town in upstate New York close to Syracruse. (#1) * Vermont: where the supernatural meet to discuss what to do about the threat. (#2) * Maine: Winsloe's compound (#2) * East Falls, Massachusetts: Paige's hometown. (#3) * Boston: Largest city near East Falls. (#3) * Portland: Paige and Lucas' home. (#3, 4, 7, 11), home of Cortez-Winterbourne Investigations (#11) * Miami: Home of the Cortez Cabal. (#4, 8, 13) * Cincinnati: Edward and Natasha's home. (#4) * Chicago: Home of the St.Cloud Cabal. (#4, 7) * California: Home of the Nast Cabal (#4) * New Orleans: Where John/Hans lives. (#4) * Toronto, Canada (#6, #7) * Cabbagetown (#6) * Buffalo (#6) * London (#6) * Hollywood (#7) * Brentwood (#7) * Florida (#4, #8) * Philadelphia (#8, 9) * Los Angeles (#9) * Anchorage, Alaska (#10) * Pittsburgh (#10) * Atlanta (#10) * Columbus: A small village in decline (#11) * Seattle (#11) * Vancouver, Canada (#11) * Dallas (#11) * Hawai‘i (#11) * Miami (#12, 13) * Washington (#12) * New Orleans, LA (#12, 13) * Austin, Tx (#13) * Houston, Tx (#13) * Dallas, Tx (#13) Supernatural Elements werewolves, witches, sorcerer, werewolf, demons, necromancer, vampire, parapsychologists, ghouls, Cabals (supe mafia), black-magic cult, angels, mad scientist, supe experiments, occult menagerie, teleportation, shaman, Vodoun Priest, daughter of Lucifer, genetic manipulation, portals, sorcerer-witch hybrid, , , , , , Glossary: * Mutt: A werewolf who isn't a member of the Pack. * Volo: Telekinetic half-demon of the most powerful kind. * Cabal: Powerful business organizations run by sorcerers. Very much like the Mafia. * Wraiths: Pure spirits, beings that have never inhabited the world of the living * Nix: Demi-demons. All females. Sought out by those who are tempted by wealth, power or sex and are looking for a shortcut. Provides the resolve they need to carry out an act they lack courage to perform * Evanidus demon: (#2) * human chameleon: ability to change minor facial features at will (#2) * Phalegian Prophecy: * Immortality Quester: supes who pursue the science of alchemy—pursuit of immortality; 'Groups & Organizations': * The Pack: The group of werewolves that Elena belongs to—headed by the Alpha Jeremy Danvers.. Their territory is the state of New York. * Interracial Council: Voluntary organization of witches, demons, vampires, werewolves and shamans that keeps check of wrongdoings among the supernatural races—made up of representatives of each supernatural race * Cabals: companies run by Sorcerers—have their own SWAT teams, Court Rooms, private schools, hospitals, mental hospitals, and even their own communities, and towns — Known Cabals: Cortez, Nast, Boyd, St. Cloud * Cortez Cabal: Sorcery group, run by Benicio Cortez, Lucas's father. (#4) * Cortez-Winterbourne Investigations: started by Paige Winterbourne and Lucas Cortez; * North American Coven: goes as far back as the Salem Witch Trials * Project Phoenix: experiment involving resurrecting extinct supernatural type; run by the St. Cloud Cabals; research lab of supernatural subjects; * Sabrina School: school and network for young witches who are not in the North American Coven—trains young witches long-distance via e-mail; support and protection network should witches require aid * Supernatural Liberation Movement: group of young activists who wish to reveal supernaturals to the world; Believe in the Phalegian Prophecy, they believed that the signs were showing them that their day of dominance was approaching; * Edison Group: have five known projects; the Genesis II Project, Project Phoenix , the Thunderbird Project, the Icarus Project and the Valhalla Project; test supernaturals; * True News: weird tales tabloid WORLD The series tells the stories of a diverse group of strong, smart, and skillful supernatural women and their equally talented mates. The primary couples are Elena and Clay (werewolves); Paige (witch) and Lucas (sorcerer); and Jeremy (werewolf) and Jaime (necromancer). Other major players include Eve and her daughter Savannah (both witches). Various other supernaturals play main and supporting roles in later books in the series. Werewolves: The werewolves must rely on grit and personality alone, because aside from having the ability to Change their shape, they don’t have any bizarre powers. They aren’t immortal, they can be killed just as easily as any other non-supernatural creature and it doesn’t take a silver bullet to do it—they could be gored by a deer, hit by a truck or even strangled or have their throats slit by a human psychopath. The werewolves's abilities are believable, even without that total suspension of reality that is required to read a book about werewolves or vampires or the Fey. They were stronger than the average human, able to run harder longer, bench press more and do more pushups. And they could heal faster, but healing wasn’t an instantaneous process, it still required rest and time. And even though there was a slight psychic connection between the alpha and his pack, it was no more eerie than the close bond between a set of twins or best girlfriends. ~ Goodreads Reader | Beth *Otherworld mini-guide *Demonology Protagonists Elena Michaels is an orphan with a horrible past of foster families and abusive foster fathers since her parents died in a car accident when she was little. Meeting and falling in love with Clay, an esteemed anthropologist doing a stint of teaching at the University of Toronto, was the first time she could be more herself, and he was the first person she could be honest and open with. Until she's bitten by a werewolf and becomes the first female werewolf ever, and forced into a life she did not want, with the Pack. Ten years later, she's carving a human life for herself in Toronto as a journalist, living with her boyfriend Philip, and forcing herself not to Change until she can't help it. When she does, she goes out in the early hours of the morning and chases security guards in the car parks, and rabbits in the ravines. Her attempt at fitting in with humans comes to a jarring halt when the Pack leader, Jeremy, asks her to return to Stonehaven in New York State. (Narrates: Bitten #1, Stolen #2: Broken #6, Frostbitten #10) ~ Goodreads | Shannon (Giraffe Days) (Australia)'s review of Bitten Elena Journalist and the only known female werewolf. Bitten by then-lover, Clayton. Her Parents died in car crash at a young age, which sent her into many abusive foster families where she was chosen for her innocent looks. Determined to leave that life behind, she focused on her school work and succeeded in going to college where she would meet Clayton. Has a violent temper and rebels against the pack often. Has a volatile relationship with Clayton. ~ Shelfari Clayton Danvers: Bitten as a child, is seen as more wolf than human; Jeremy's foster-son-turned bodyguard, and the werewolf who bit Elena. He is also Elena's ex-lover and is still in love with her. Bitten as a child, the story of which is told in Kelley's first online novella, Savage. Blessed with drop dead gorgeous looks and genius intelligence but with all the charm of a "pit Viper". Also an anthropologist (which is how he and Elena initially met). Keeps to himself outside of the pack. ~ Shelfari Paige Katherine Winterbourne: (Narrates: Dime Store Magic #3, Industrial Magic #4) Paige is a witch and once part of the North American Coven, she now works with her husband Lucas Cortez as a private investigator— Cortez-Winterbourne Investigations. Paige is a member of the Interracial Council, representing witches. In Stolen she became the coven leader after her mother Ruth Winterbourne was kidnapped and murdered. ~ Otherworld Wiki Eve Levine: (Narrates: Haunted #5) half-demon (Aspicio), angel, and witch. She is also the mother of Savannah Levine and Kristof Nast's lover. Her father is the Lord Demon Balam, Master of Sight. Eve was once a member of the North American Coven. During coven meetings she would babysit Paige Winterbourne, while Paige's mother, Ruth Winterbourne, attended the meetings. Eve was known for her abilities in black magic. In Haunted, the Fates called her in to make good on her deal and sent her after the Nix. Jaime Vegas: (Narrates: No Humans Involved #7) She first appears in Industrial Magic, where she helps Paige and Lucas in their investigation. She is Jermey Danvers's "mate" and works as a TV spiritualist. She appears to be a fake necromancer, but she is actually a real Necromancer, and a rather good one at that. She is the necromacer delegate on the Interracial Council. Hope Adams (Co-narrates: Personal Demon #8) Hope is the youngest child of Nita and Will Adams. Will is not her biological father. Nita got impregnated by a demon, Lucifer, while separated from Will. Starting in her teen years Hope developed her half demon powers believing she was a 'freak' Hope never told anyone that she saw visions. Hope learned of her half demon status and took a job as journalist for True News and met Karl Marsten who mated on her. :Lucas Cortez: (Co-narrates: Personal Demon #8) Husband of Paige Winterbourne and therefore guardian of Savannah Levine, Lucas Cortez is the fourth (and illegitimate) son of Benicio Cortez, the CEO of the Cortez Cabal, making him a sorcerer. He is also the named heir of the Cortez Corp., though he has rejected the title and runs Cortez-Winterbourne Investigations with his wife, Paige. Savannah Levine: (Narrates: Waking the Witch #11, Spell Bound #12, and Thirteen #13) Daughter of Eve Levine and Kristof Nast, and ward of Paige Winterbourne and Lucas Cortez. She is a young, but very talented witch. This may be due to the fact she is a Sorcerer/Witch hybrid. She's an aspiring artist, and is close friends with the members of the North American Werewolf Pack. Book Cover Summaries ✤ BOOK ONE - Bitten (2001): Elena Michaels is the world’s only female werewolf. And she’s tired of it. Tired of a life spent hiding and protecting, a life where her most important job is hunting down rogue werewolves. Tired of a world that not only accepts the worst in her–her temper, her violence–but requires it. Worst of all, she realizes she’s growing content with that life, with being that person. So she left the Pack and returned to Toronto where she’s trying to live as a human. When the Pack leader calls asking for her help fighting a sudden uprising, she only agrees because she owes him. Once this is over, she’ll be squared with the Pack and free to live life as a human. Which is what she wants. Really. Bitten is the basis of the Syfy & Space TV series by the same name. ~ Bitten | Kelley Armstrong ✤ BOOK TWO - Stolen (2002): When a young witch tells Elena that a group of humans are kidnapping supernaturals, Elena ignores the warning. After all, everyone knows there’s no such thing as witches. As for the thought of other ‘supernaturals’, well, she’d just rather not dwell on the possibility. Soon, however, she’s confronted with the truth about her world, when she’s kidnapped and thrown into a cell-block with witches, sorcerers, half-demons and other werewolves. As Elena soon discovers, dealing with her fellow captives is the least of her worries. In this prison, the real monsters carry the keys. ~ Stolen | Kelley Armstrong ✤ BOOK THREE - Dime Store Magic (2003): Leader of the American Coven, guardian to the preteen daughter of a black witch … it’s not the lifestyle twenty-three year-old Paige Winterbourne imagined for herself, and it’s wreaking hell on her social life. But she’s up to the challenge. When half-demon Leah O’Donnell returns to fight for custody of Savannah, Paige is ready. She’s not as prepared for the team of supernaturals Leah brings with her, including a powerful sorcerer who claims to be Savannah’s father. Cut off from her friends, accused of witchcraft, Satanism, necromancy, murder…Paige quickly realizes that keeping Savannah could mean losing everything else. Has she finally found a battle she isn’t willing to fight? ~ Dime Store Magic | Kelley Armstrong ✤ BOOK FOUR - Industrial Magic (2004): Think your in-laws are scary? Try meeting Paige Winterbourne’s potential father-in-law: CEO of the Cortez Cabal, a multinational corporation…and the supernatural equivalent of the Mafia. Lucas Cortez has devoted his life to ruining the Cabals, though that doesn’t stop his father from expecting him to take over the family business someday. Benicio’s favorite ploy is to appeal to Lucas’s quixotic ideals by asking him to investigate Cabal cases of injustice. After years of failure, Benicio finally has the perfect case: a teenage witch attacked and left for dead. Refusing will be difficult enough for Lucas…near impossible for his new witch girlfriend. Paige and Lucas soon discover that the young witch wasn’t the first Cabal teenager attacked. When the infighting among the Cabals threatens to let the killer continue his spree, Paige and Lucas decide it’s up to them to stop him. The chase takes them on a cross-country hunt through the supernatural world, where allies can be found in the strangest places, including a celebrity necromancer, a wise-cracking Celtic deity, a pissed-off ghost, a half-mad clairvoyant, and a group of vampires who’d really rather be in an Anne Rice novel. ~ Industrial Magic | Kelley Armstrong ✤ BOOK FIVE - Haunted (2005): Eve Levine made a bargain with Fate, and now she’s come to collect, sending Eve off on a quest to retrieve the soul of an escaped demi-demon. Playing ghost world bounty hunter isn’t exactly what Eve had in mind for an afterlife career, but a deal is a deal. Eve never breaks a promise…even when the cost of repaying that debt turns out to be more than this ghost can afford. ~ Haunted | Kelley Armstrong ✤ BOOK SIX - Broken (2006): When half-demon Xavier calls in the favour Elena owes him, it seems easy enough, steal Jack the Ripper’s ‘From Hell’ letter away from a Toronto collector who had himself stolen it from the Ripper evidence boxes. But nothing in the supernatural world is ever as simple as it seems. Elena accidentally triggers a spell placed on the letter, and opens a dimensional portal into Victorian London, releasing zombies, disease, and maybe the notorious serial killer himself. Here are two long-missing deleted scenes from the book: “the one about the pregnancy test” (here) and “the one where Elena & Nick play parents-to-be” (here) Thanks to readers who’d kept PDFs of these two when I didn’t. ~ Broken | Kelley Armstrong ✤ BOOK SEVEN - No Humans Involved (2007): Jaime, who knows a thing or two about showbiz, is on a television shoot in Los Angeles when weird things start to happen. As a woman whose special talent is raising the dead, her threshold for weirdness is pretty high: she’s used to not only seeing dead people but hearing them speak to her in very emphatic terms. But for the first time in her life–as invisible hands brush her skin, unintelligible fragments of words are whispered into her ears, and beings move just at the corner of her eye–she knows what humans mean when they talk about being haunted. She is determined to get to the bottom of these manifestations, but as she sets out to solve the mystery she has no idea how scary her investigation will get. As she digs into the dark underside of Los Angeles, she’ll need as much Otherworld help as she can get in order to survive, calling on her personal angel, Eve, and Hope, the well-meaning chaos demon. Jeremy, the alpha werewolf, is also by her side offering protection. And, Jaime hopes, maybe a little more than that. ~ No Humans Involved | Kelley Armstrong ✤ BOOK EIGHT - Personal Demon (2008): Half-demon tabloid reporter Hope Adams has a secret. Like full demons, she loves chaos. She thrives on it. She needs it. Most of the time, Hope feeds the hunger by helping the interracial council. But it’s never enough. So when Benicio Cortez offers her a job infiltrating a gang of young supernaturals, she thinks she’s found the perfect solution. Instead, she finds a tinderbox of greed, desire and ambition. And when it ignites, a world is going to explode. — Narrators: Hope Adam & Lucas Cortez ~ Personal Demon | Kelley Armstrong ✤ BOOK NINE - Living with the Dead (2008): When Robyn Peltier–a very human PR rep–is framed for murder, the two people most determined to clear her name are half-demon tabloid reporter Hope Adams, and necromancer homicide detective John Findlay. And suddenly Robyn finds herself in the heart of a world she never knew existed–and which she is safer knowing nothing about…. ~ Living with the Dead | Kelley Armstrong ✤ BOOK TEN - Frost Bitten (2009): The Alaskan wilderness is a harsh landscape in the best of conditions, but with a pack of rogue werewolves on the loose, it’s downright deadly. Elena Michaels, the Pack’s chief enforcer, knows all too well the havoc “mutts” can wreak. When word comes of a series of humans apparently killed by wolves near Anchorage, Elena and Clay are sent to check things out. But they find more than they bargained for among the snow and trees of the savage Alaskan wilderness. ~ Frostbitten | Kelley Armstrong ✤ BOOK ELEVEN - Waking the Witch (2010): The orphaned daughter of a sorcerer and a half-demon, Savannah is a terrifyingly powerful young witch who has never been able to resist the chance to throw her magical weight around. But at 21 she knows she needs to grow up and prove to her guardians, Paige and Lucas, that she can be a responsible member of their supernatural detective agency. So she jumps at the chance to fly solo, investigating the mysterious deaths of three young women in a nearby factory town as a favour to one of the agency’s associates. At first glance, the murders look garden-variety human, but on closer inspection signs point to otherworldly stakes. Soon Savannah is in over her head. She’s run off the road and nearly killed, haunted by a mystery stalker, and freaked out when the brother of one of the dead women is murdered when he tries to investigate the crime. To complicate things, something weird is happening to her powers. Pitted against shamans, demons, a voodoo-inflected cult and garden-variety goons, Savannah has to fight to ensure her first case isn’t her last. And she also has to ask for help, perhaps the hardest lesson she’s ever had to learn. ~ Waking the Witch | Kelley Armstrong ✤ BOOK TWELVE - Spellbound (2011): Savannah Levine is in terrible danger, and for once she’s powerless to help herself. At the conclusion of Waking the Witch, Savannah swore that she would give up her powers if it would help a young girl. Little did she know that someone would take her up on that promise. And now, witch hunting assassins, necromancers, half-demons, and rogue witches all seem to be after her. The threat is not just for Savannah; every member of the Otherworld might be at risk. While most of her fellow supernaturals are circling the wagons at a gathering of the council in Miami, Savannah is caught on the road, isolated from those who can protect her and unable to use her vast spell casting talent, the thing she counts on most. In a story that will change the shape of the Otherworld forever, Spell Bound gathers Elena, Clay, Paige, Lucas, Jaime, Hope, and others, who soon learn that the greatest threat to supernaturals just may come from within.~ Spell Bound | Kelley Armstrong ✤ BOOK THIRTEEN - Thirteen (2012): A war is brewing—the first battle has been waged and Savannah Levine is left standing, albeit battered and bruised. She has rescued her half brother from supernatural medical testing, but he’s fighting to stay alive. The Supernatural Liberation Movement took him hostage, and they have a plan to expose the supernatural world to the unknowing. Savannah has called upon her inner energy to summon spells with frightening strength, a strength she never knew she had, as she fights to keep her world from shattering. But it’s more than a matter of supernaturals against one another—both heaven and hell have entered the war; hellhounds, genetically modified werewolves, and all forces of good and evil have joined the fray. Uniting Savannah with Adam, Paige, Lucas, Jaime, Hope, and other lost-but-notforgotten characters in one epic battle, for a grand series finale. ~ Thirteen | Kelley Armstrong Category:Series